In utilizing an elevator, a passenger has entered an elevator car arriving at a platform, pressed a destination floor button of an elevator car control panel installed on a wing wall of an elevator car, and selected a destination floor. Here, the destination floor button of the elevator car control panel corresponds only to the number of the destination floor, and the destination floor is displayed on the button. The destination floor is registered in the elevator car control panel by pressing the button, on which the destination floor is displayed, while observing with the eyes. A command is output to a driving means such as lift motor from the elevator car control panel, and the elevator car moves to the destination floor selected.